Kimi no Sei de
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kei tak pernah mengira bahwa akan datang satu hari di mana ia akan berdiri selama beberapa jam di tengah lautan pearl aqua, warna fandom dari salah satu boyband asal Korea yang digilai oleh kekasihnya.


**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**A Tsukki x fem!Kage Fict**

**Inspired by Kimi no Sei de's MV**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kei tak pernah mengira bahwa akan datang satu hari di mana ia akan berdiri selama beberapa jam di tengah lautan _pearl aqua_, warna fandom dari salah satu _boyband_ asal Korea, yang kelima anggotanya baru saja muncul di atas panggung di hadapannya. Meski suara para fans SHINee (nama _boyband_ yang selalu Kei dengar keluar dari mulut kekasihnya) yang pada keadaan normal akan membuat Kei sangat kesal, tapi untuk hari ini saja ia tak merasa terganggu sama sekali, karena fokusnya hanya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang di samping kirinya yang tengah memandang takjub pemandangan di atas panggung.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya, tersenyum manis dan menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kalimat...

.

.

.

_"_Kimi no sei de kimi no sei de~ Machigatte yasashi sa nanka shitte shimattan da ... Kimi no sei de-_"_

_Tobio tersentak saat_headphone_di kepalanya ditarik paksa, padahal ia sedang asik menikmati lantunan nada yang keluar dari_smartphone_-nya._

_"Tch! Kau kenapa sih, Kei?" Kedua iris gelap Tobio menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut pirangnya yang susah diatur terlihat lepek karna masih basah._

_"Aku jarang bisa libur seperti hari ini dan kau juga akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan mendengar lagu-lagu tidak jelas seperti itu?" kening Kei mengerut tidak suka._

_"A-APA?! Lagu tidak jelas katamu? Lagu-lagunya shinee itu-"_

_Mulut Tobio terbungkam ... oleh bibir Kei yg sudah menempel di sana. Pria jangkung berkacamata itu sudah tahu kebiasaan_ceramah _panjang yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya jika dia mengolok-olok grup_boyband_yang sangat digilainya. Karena itu, Kei memanfaatkan hal itu untuk merubahnya menjadi_morning sexy time_mereka._

_Tentu saja taktik Kei berhasil. Tobio menyerah. Ia lepaskan sepenuhnya_headphone_yang tadi masih bertengger di lehernya. Dibiarkannya Kei membawa tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di kedua paha Kei._

_"Kau curang!" Muka Tobio sudah semerah tomat karena efek kehabisan napas dan juga karena malu. Iya, meski sudah tujuh tahun bersama Kei, tapi ia tetap saja masih malu jika Kei menciumnya se-_intense_tadi._

_"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan diam," Kei tersenyum licik._

_Tobio memukul pelan kepala Kei, rengutan khasnya ia hadiahkan pada kekasihnya._ _"Kemarikan handukmu. Kau selalu tidak bisa mengeringkan sendiri rambutmu yang basah!"_

_Kei tak langsung menjawab, ia menikmati sentuhan kedua tangan Tobio yang dibatasi oleh handuk kecil di kepalanya._

_"_ _Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak bisa agar kau mengeringkan rambutku."_

_Tobio berdecih, tapi bibirnya tersenyum tipis._  
_"Kau tidak lupa, 'kan, kalau hadiah ulang tahunku musim dingin nanti kau harus ikut bersamaku menonton konser SHINee?"_

_Diingatkan dengan hal itu lagi, wajah berseri Kei luntur seketika._

_"Hmm...," ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan mengundang tawa Tobio._

_"Sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan mereka, hmm? Coba dengarkan lagu mereka satu saja, kau pasti suka."_

_"Tch! Aku bukan bermasalah dengan musikalitas mereka, tapi mereka terlalu banyak mencuri perhatian pacarku."_

_Dan kemudian, di kamar apartemen Tobio yang tak terlalu luas itu, bergema gelak tawa gadis manis yang merupakan_setter_inti dari timnas voli putri Jepang itu. _

_"Ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga ya, Tsukishima Kei?" Tobio mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kei yang tirus._

_"Kau pikir aku tidak punya perasaan, hah?"_

_Tobio tak membalas, ia masih tertawa, tapi sekarang sambil memeluk tubuh Kei yg masih mengeluarkan bau segar dari sabun lemon yang biasa dia pakai._

_"Iya, aku tahu ... dan aku senang." Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir tipis Kei._

.

.

.

Kelima anggota SHINee masih menyanyikan _reff_ salah satu lagu hits mereka di Jepang, yang juga Kei tahu adalah lagu kesukaan Tobio. Bahkan saat ini, mulut gadis itu terus mengikuti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh pentolan grup yang begitu disukainya.

"Kau sangat senang, huh?" Kei bergumam.

Tobio mengangguk senang padanya.

Seharusnya Kei senang, tapi bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Dadanya terasa sesak, ulu hatinya sakit. Padahal akhirnya ia _mengamini_ permintaan Tobio untuk menemaninya menonton konser _boyband_ kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Tapi kenapa perasaan itu yang ia rasakan sekarang?

Kei tidak sadar sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

_"Tsukishima-san, ponselmu terus bergetar daritadi. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau angkat?"_

_Salah satu rekan kerja Kei memecah fokusnya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan mingguan yang harus ia serahkan pada atasannya sore ini._

_"Biarkan saja, nomornya tidak kukenal."_

_"Tapi mungkin sangat darurat karena dia sudah menelepon lima kali?"_

_Kei berdecih, ia hentikan sejenak ketikannya di atas keyboard laptop dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sudut meja kerja. Nomor tidak dikenal tadi sudah tidak meneleponnya lagi, tapi kemudian masuk panggilan dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya._

_"Tadashi, aku sedang mengerjakan-"_

_"KEi!" teriakan Yamaguchi Tadashi, sahabatnya sedari kecil, di seberang telepon membungkam Kei. Perasaanya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Tenggorokannya seketika kering karena Tadashi tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"Kau ... Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang...," suara Tadashi akhirnya terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar serak. "Tobio ... Bus yang dia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan-"_

_Sambungan telepon terputus. Kei tanpa sadar mematikannya. Ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Tadashi, karena sedikit banyak ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu._

_Dunianya seketika berputar, otaknya tiba-tiba kosong, napasnya tercekat. Apa ini? Kenapa berita itu yang harus ia dengar? Tobio seharusnya saat ini sampai di Miyagi untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya. Bulan depan mereka akan menjalani proses sakral yang selama ini mereka tunggu-tunggu. Jadi, kenapa berita itu yang harus ia dengar?_

_Seharusnya kau menyempatkan untuk mengantarnya, Kei!_  
_Seharusnya kau tidak usah memedulikan deadline laporanmu itu!_  
_Seharusnya kau menemani-_

_"DIAM!"_

_Sontak saja seluruh pegawai di lantai itu terkejut melihat seorang Tsukishima Kei tiba-tiba berteriak._

_"Tsukishima-san, ada apa?"_

_Kei tak menjawab. Ia membereskan dengan cepat barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kantor. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan menerima surat peringatan pertama dari atasannya._

_S_a_at ini, rumah sakit adalah tujuan utamanya._

.

.

.

Lagu Kimi no Sei de diselesaikan dengan menakjubkan oleh kelima anggota SHINee. Riuh rendah suara seluruh fans mereka di dalam Tokyo Dome semakin memeriahkan salah satu konser tur mereka di Jepang itu. Tapi bagi Kei, walaupun tubuhnya berada di sana, hati dan pikirannya tetap tertuju pada bayangan gadis rambut hitam di sampingnya, bayangan Tobio yg mengenakan baju terakhir yang ia pakai saat Kei mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta yang menuju Miyagi tiga bulan lalu.

"Kei, kau senang?" Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah manis Tobio.

Kei tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa yg dilihatnya hanyalah hasil imajinasinya saja. Meski begitu, ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Hmm, aku sangat senang." Kei membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tak ia hiraukan reaksi orang sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih...," Tobio masih tersenyum, "dan selamat tinggal, Kei." Bayangan Tobio perlahan menghilang, tapi senyum manisnya tak turut pudar.

Kei ingin membalas senyuman langka itu, tapi air matanya tak mau mengalah. Kini Tobio benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tak ada lagi Tobio yang akan berceramah panjang jika Kei menghina boyband kesayangan gadis itu. Tak ada lagi Tobio yang akan membelikannya _strawberry shortcake_ jika _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik. Gadis itu telah pergi untuk selamanya, bahkan sebelum Kei menyatakan pada dunia bahwa Tobio adalah miliknya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
